M de Moriarty
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Un poco de la vida del gran Criminal Asesor y su Último Problema


Jim Moriarty no era un hombre al que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Desde sus actos menos crueles a sus más repulsivos, todo él era la personificación del diablo. Satán hecho carne.

De su mente maravillosa podría haberse sacado el siguiente Da Vinci, una encarnación de filósofo de la antigüedad, o un gran pensador y teórico tal como lo fue Albert Einstein. Pero la esencia humana reside en que cada uno de nosotros es libre de ser aquello que su corazón desea, y el corazón de Moriarty deseaba muerte. Ansiaba la sangre como un sediento ansía agua para beber. Necesitaba el dolor (suyo o ajeno) para vivir. Los sueños de Moriarty estaban bañados en carmesí desde muy temprana edad.

En su pubertad, ya chorreaban rojo.

James Moriarty era muchas cosas, pero si algo no era, era un loco. Jim veía los patrones del mundo, las conexiones que unían a la gente a todo y a todos. Veía las mentes humanas como meros ordenadores de programación compleja pero alterable, y él estaba absolutamente por encima. Era un Dios entre mortales, pasando el rato con sus inferiores y menos dotados juguetes… Aunque a menudo estos solían romperse, pero eso era lo de menos. Se multiplicaban deprisa.

Soñaba con sangre, con rojo, con la tierna carne desgarrándose bajo sus dedos o una afilada cuchilla. Sentía el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse cuando pensaba en los gritos, en el dolor, en el miedo.

Moriarty descubrió su afición al miedo a muy temprana edad, cuando comprendió que podía hacer que los adultos pudieran sentir terror al verle. Una forma de respeto burda pero efectiva.

Sus padres empezaron a temerle cuando destripó al gato del vecino solo para ver qué había dentro. Jim había aprendido hacia tiempo que, en la naturaleza humana, residía de forma inevitable una parte oscura y tenebrosa, una parte a la que las normas sociales y las convenciones sobre lo correcto o incorrecto le quedaban demasiado grandes. Una parte que deseaba estar (o ya estaba) por encima de la ley.

De modo que abrazó de buena gana ese parte de él que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. La gente empezó a pagar por sus servicios, por su capacidad de ignorar y esquivar a placer todo aquello que detenía a las personas de a pie, a las que no estaban dispuestas a preguntar por ese tipo de favores por mucho que los ansiaran o necesitaran, o los que simplemente lo querían pero no lo llevarían a cabo. James lo hacía por ellos. El bueno de Jim, que hacía cosas buenas por gente frágil a cambio de pequeños favores o de servicios en retorno. El bueno de Jim Morarty.

La gente empezó a escribirle cuando a penas había entrado en la universidad a estudiar matemáticas. "Querido Jim, ¿me ayudas a hacer desaparecer a mi novia?", "Querido Jim, ¿puedes encontrar al que me debe dinero y hacerle pagar?", "Querido Jim ¿puedes conseguirme un blanqueo de cuentas bancarias?". Cosas simples que hacían bailar el caos del mundo solo para su placer.

Cuando terminó la carrera, se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor eran estúpidos. No era que antes no se hubiera percatado. Era que ahora le molestaba verdaderamente que lo fueran. Como si supiera que podían evitarlo de quererlo.

No fue hasta que encontró a su rival, que pensó que el mundo le estaba respondiendo. Tal vez alguna fuerza de compensación le estaba regalando un compañero de juegos, alguien con el que competir. Descubrir que estaba no solo del lado de los ángeles, si no que además se dejaba llevar por los "sentimientos" que tanto decía rechazar, que era tan manipulable…

Cuando puso la pistola en su boca, supo que todo había acabado.

Había conocido una vez a un escritor. Un novelista de éxito que había conocido de casualidad en una cafetería. Ese fue, quizá, el único momento normal que James tuvo alguna vez en su vida. Y si le preguntaban, tal vez el más aburrido de todos. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué le había pasado para aceptar esa banal conversación con un completo desconocido. Tal vez el mismo aburrimiento.

— Si quieres una buena historia, Jim, debes dejarla acabar en su momento. Si intentas estirar el argumento —decía, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos, como si quisiera transmitirle la fuerza del mensaje más por sus gestos que por sus palabras —, puedes cargarte una obra de arte. Lo mejor es dejarlo pronto, en el clímax, y dejar a la gente con un buen sabor de boca, ¿me sigues?

James sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en la mano. El tipo era claramente gay, y él encontraba un placer extraño en fingir ser uno de ellos (aunque tanto le daba, en realidad. No tenía preferencias en ese campo), por lo que solía ser su mejor opción a la hora de entrar en el anonimato. Se acercó un poco más y puso cara de interesante. Cogió su copa, y perfiló el filo del cristal con la punta del índice, sin dejar de mirar al escritor. Daniel, creía que se llamaba.

— ¿Y qué tendría que hacer con el malo de mi historia?

James le había contado bastante detalladamente su historia con el famoso detective consultor, aunque en ningún momento había dado nombres. La satisfacción personal de saber que estaba prácticamente confesando sus crímenes a un simple ciudadano, y que no era capaz de sumar dos más dos, resultaba divertida de vez en cuando.

Jim se tomó eso como una consulta estilística. Sabía que solo le quedaba un asunto por resolver: el último problema. Y sabía exactamente cómo iba a terminar. Sherlock era tan predecible, tan aburrido… Pero no sabía cual sería la mejor forma de terminar, la brocha final más apropiada.

James no rechazaba los consejos que le daban. No siempre, por lo menos.

— Pues si lo planteas así… —empezó, acercándose un poco más a él. James sonrió — tal vez lo mejor que puede hacer tu villano es poner en juego la vida de alguien más cercano al héroe, para que se ponga en la tesitura de la inmolación. Eso siempre atrae al público. Y si ese villano quisiera ser recordado por la historia… y por lo que me has contado, estaría encantado… lo suyo sería desaparecer para siempre. Dejarlo en el mejor momento, como te he dicho, antes de caer en desgracia.

James lo apuntó en su lista mental de cosas horribles y entretenidas que tenía pendientes para su gran amigo especial. Si todo iba bien —que iría como la seda, por supuesto—, al día siguiente empezaría con su plan.

Tenía que admitir que los escritores eran un buen recurso. Tienen ese lado perverso y retorcido, esa vena sádica que no pueden esconder por mucho tiempo… criminales de tinta. Mejor vistos socialmente que los verdaderos criminales, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Le puso una mano en la rodilla a Daniel, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras en su mente se iba entretejiendo su gran plan final. Uno que implicaba una aplicación, un poco de chantaje, francotiradores, a su amigo Moran, y una azotea. También una pistola.

James apreciaba la belleza. No era ciego. Y ese era sin duda el plan más hermoso que hubiera tenido el placer de elucubrar. Más incluso que el secuestro con destripamiento de hacía un año.

Cuando Daniel pagó las consumiciones y se fueron juntos a su apartamento en el entro, recordó por qué le permitió hablar con él en un primer momento. Estaba jodidamente caliente, y Daniel estaba de buen ver. Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie, de todas formas.

En el momento en que estrechó la mano de su gran amigo especial, su Sherlock Holmes, alias "el virgen", en la azotea de Bart's, podía imaginar a toda la ciudad, a todo el mundo, mordiéndose las uñas con los ojos en ellos.

Por eso le pareció el momento apropiado para poner el punto final a su papel en la leyenda. Sacó la pistola, y el disparo le sonó igual que una ovación. La historia recordaría a James Moriarty, el gran enemigo, el Criminal Asesor de todos los tiempos. El rival eterno de Sherlock Holmes. Y si su historia estaba escrita con sangre a quién le importaba. Sangre y tinta, todos se parecen.

Tuvo que darle las gracias a Daniel por ayudarle con su final. Sin duda, fue algo memorable.


End file.
